zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Light Arrow
Light Arrows are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Arrows enchanted with the Power of Light, they are twice as powerful as the Ice and Fire Arrows, but require twice as much magic to use. They are the equivalent of the Silver Arrows in previous games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Princess Zelda gives Link Light Arrows in the Temple of Time after Link has awakened all the Six Sages and obtained the Six Medallions. They are the final weapon needed to take on Ganondorf. If Link defeats an enemy with a Light Arrow, it drops a purple Rupee. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Light Arrows can be found in the Stone Tower Temple. They serve mostly the same use as the ones from Ocarina of Time; however, they can be used to invert the temple if the blood-red diamond on the temple exterior is struck by one. They are effective in the final battle against Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation, and Majora's Wrath. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Light Arrows are drastically more powerful than their previous game predecessors. Link obtains them in Ganon's Tower after defeating Phantom Ganon. They are also used by Princess Zelda to aid Link in the final battle against Ganondorf. Anything that is hit by a Light Arrow, except for bosses and mini-bosses, is instantly killed, transforming into light and disappearing, even if the arrow does not hit a weak spot. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Light Arrows are optional, and can be obtained through several Kinstone fusions. Link must first fuse Kinstones with someone from the Wind Tribe in a yellow house in western Hyrule Town before going to obtain the Wind Element. Inside the newly-opened portal, Link will meet Gregal, who is plagued by a ghost. If Link uses his Gust Jar to suck in the ghost, Gregal will feel better. He will then ask Link's name and thank him. Upon returning at a later time, Gregal will give Link the Light Arrows. If Link does not suck up the ghost before entering the Wind Tribe's castle through the front door, it becomes impossible to obtain the Light Arrows, as the old man is gone, presumably dead. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess During the final battle with Ganondorf, Princess Zelda calls upon the Light Spirits to grant her the Light Arrows and the Light Bow. She uses the Light Bow to stun Ganondorf while on horseback, leaving him vulnerable to Link's attacks. They are never actually acquired as an item that Link can use. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Light Arrows appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Princess Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash. It is a very powerful attack that launches a Light Arrow across the screen, usually knocking out any opponent in its path. See also *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items